Jealous
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Sophie Foster enlists Keefe Sencen in a ploy to get her long-time crush, Fitz Vacker, to fall for her. Will her plan work, or will she find true love in someone else? Cover by Project Moonlark
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a Sophitz and a Sokeefe story, as you can probably tell. This is going to be updated kinda slow, so don't be too mad if I don't update in forever.**

Sophie glanced down at her Matchmaker's Scroll, just to make sure all the names were in the same spot. It wasn't like they would change, but still. She still couldn't believe that Fitz, Fitz Vacker, was her number 3. Keefe was her number 1, but that didn't matter.

She hope that she was high up on Fitz's scroll. After all, they were Cognates so it was highly possible. Luckily, he hadn't found out her secret but Sophie promised herself to tell him, very soon. She just didn't know how soon. Elves had indefinite lifespans, so a century would count as pretty soon. Right?

Well, she could always ask Biana how high up she was on his list.

Grabbing her imparter, she quickly hailed Biana.

"Hey, just wondering... Who's on your brother's list?"

Through the screen, Sophie saw Biana smirk.

"And this has nothing to do with your not-so little crush on him, huh?"

Sophie blushed.

"Erm-it's completely unrelated."

Biana shrugged. "Sure it is. I'll go check right now. Do you wanna compare lists later? I'll get Linh to come over as well."

"'Kay."

The screen darkened and Sophie had the feeling Biana had stuffed her imparter under her blankets.

After a minute or so, Sophie heard Biana's footsteps.

When the imparter was picked up again, Biana's face was beaming.

"Good news!" She squealed.

"You're number 2 on his list! Oh my gosh! We could totally end up as sisters! Eeeeek!"

Although she was absolutely delighted, she tried not to let it show

"I don't even think he likes me like that."

Biana rolled her eyes.

"I'm like 99.99% sure that almost all the guys that are in our level have a crush on you."

Sophie flushed pink again.

"So leap here and bring your list. I'm so glad I forced you to get it."

Sophie smiled.

"I'm actually kinda glad that you forced me." She said.

Then with that comment, Sophie ended the hail and headed to the Leapmaster.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Everglen."

Grady grumbled. "I bet it has something to do with boys."

"Oh come on Grady, she's not 12 anymore." Edaline said.

A smile tugged at Sophie's lips. She had a feeling Grady would still be like that when she was 100.

"It actually is about boys."

Grady sighed.

"Well, I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes. Even though I'd prefer it to not be That Boy." He added.

"His name is Keefe and besides, I have someone else in mind."

Edaline grinned.

"Would you mind telling? It couldn't be Fitz, _could it_?"

"I-how'd you kno-nevermind. I have to go so-um-bye." She stammered.

Her adoptive mother somehow grinned even bigger.

"Oh, I see."

Sophie groaned internally. _She's almost as bad as Biana_ , she thought.

"Everglen!" She shouted and a small crystal lowered down and created a beam of light. Sophie walked into it, clutching her scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackSwanGirl: Haha, probably :p**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks so much!**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Awww, glad you think it's cute.**

 **Ren: I already have the ship planned out, but... If enough people want me to the other one I just might switch it.**

 **twinktoestbh: I have not read it, but n** **ow I want to :D I'm so-so with adult themes, but my parents probably wouldn't approve. Thanks!**

 **I read every single review, so I really appreciate it when you take the time to give your opinion.**

* * *

Sophie appeared in front of the gates, shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the Everglen gates. Through her fingers she could just barely see a figure walking towards her.

'Hey Sophie."

She blinked a couple times. Her heart beat faster when she realized it was Fitz.

"Oh umm-hi?"

He opened the gate for her and she walked towards the gigantic castle-esque structure. She followed him to the door.

"Biana's in her room, with Linh already. You're comparing scrolls, right?" He gestured to the rolled up list she carried.

"Yeah, we are."

"I invited Dex over and also Kee-"

He was interrupted by a blond boy who somehow suddenly appeared behind him.

"Fosteeeeeeeeeeeer! You're finally here. Lemme see your scroll." He reached for her scroll but she yanked her hand away.

"Nuh uh. Why are you here?"

He gave her a small pout.

"Whaaaat? You don't want me here? I'm wounded." He clutched his chest dramitically.

Fitz rolled his eyes at his friend.

"He's here to show me his scroll. Tam and Dex got here a couple minutes before you."

"Girls can't be the only ones to have secret crushes, us guys do too. Right?" Keefe winked at Sophie who's cheeks reddened immediately.

"Oh shut up," She muttered.

At that moment, Biana swooped in.

"There you are. Come up to my room. I can't wait to show you."

Sophie said a quick "bye" before following Biana.

Linh was perched on Biana's huge pink bed.

"Hi. Biana has been begging me to show her, but I told her to wait for you so we can all drown in embarrassment together."

"Gee thanks, Linh."

"You're welcome."

Sophie plopped down on the fluffy carpet.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Biana shrieked.

"Calm down. How about if we trade with each other."

Linh shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Biana nodded as well.

"So Sophie, hand your scroll to me. I'll give mine to Linh. And Linh you can give yours to Sophie."

Sophie very reluctantly handed her paper over to Biana.

She unfurled the thick parchment that consisted of Linh's Matches.

It read:

 _Matches for Linh Song_

 _Renlin Olsen Hindra_

 _Wylie Endal_

 _Ligun Trestal_

 _Fitzroy Avery Vacker_

 _Regan Balo_

 _Zachary Vandor Pielis_

 _Dexter Alvin Dizznee_

 _Elis Heks_

 _Aulso Desri_

 _Keefe Sencen_

There were several other names, but Sophie only scanned over the first ten. Sophie felt a pang of envy when she noticed Fitz was Linh's number 5.

 _It's fine,_ she told herself. _Fitz is your number 3 so all's good._

Suprisingly, she felt slightly uncomfortable when she read over Keefe's name.

 _Stop that_. _You don't even like him like that. You like Fitz._

As she looked up, she forced a smile on her face.

Biana was positively beaming and Linh was smirking.

"You have some veeery interesting names on your scroll, Biana." Linh said.

Biana blushed.

"Hmmm. Well Sophie, I know you have several highly possible husbands on here."

"Wait-WHAT?" Sophie grabbed a pillow off Biana's bed and chucked it at her head. Unfortunately, it missed.

"You," she said pointing to Biana.

"Are. So. Ergh!"

"I know." She responded smugly, tossing her dark wavy hair over her shoulder.

Sophie sighed.

"Linh has Fitz, Keefe, and Dex on her list." She said.

She heard a small 'oomph' from outside the door.

Biana strided there and pulled on the door handle. Sophie turned away from the bed to face the door.

When the door fell open, four boys were sent tumbling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**TEAM SOPHIE: Haha, you're a Sophitz shipper, right? Ikr, boys can be very umm...interesting. Yes, that's a good word.**

 **lovelunalovegood: I can't wait to write what happens XD**

 **VerdiTheTRex: I 3 your name. Yeah they aren't the longest, but *shrug* eh. And I'm so happy it's one of your favorites! :D**

 **Mysterious M: Hmmm...may or may not do Tiana. It's so darn hard to choose between Tiana or Diana.**

 **Ellie: Thanks! Seems inevitable that they'll spy on the girls if they're discussing boys.**

 **booksaremylife: Thank you so much!**

 **Recently someone on here attempted suicide, so please just hope and pray she'll be okay. It's not much, but it'll make a difference, 'k?**

* * *

Sophie burst out laughing.

"Were you - trying to - spy - on us?"

Keefe lifted his head up with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Maybe, or maybe not."

Biana waved her hands in a shooing motion.

"Get out! Geez."

"Mmhmm _see_ , I told you guys not to do it." Said Fitz.

Tam snorted.

"Oh really, Wonderboy?" Dex countered. "I thought you were the one who suggested the idea."

Keefe smirked, and started mimicking Fitz.

"Oh yeah, you did. You said, and I quote _, 'Let's go see who the girls have on their scrolls. I hope I'm number one on Sop-"_

He was interrupted when Fitz's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut up." He hissed.

Sophie reached up to pull an itchy eyelash. Was Keefe about to say her name? Was Keefe teasing Fitz or did he actually say that? She pushed her questions to the back of her mind, and flicked her eyelash to the ground.

Biana huffed.

" _Hello?_ Us girls need to have girl talk, and you four," she jabbed her finger at the boys, "Are not girls. So, bye."

Biana shoved the boys out of her room, with several protests from them. When Biana pushed Tam out, Sophie noticed his face was tinted pink. Apparently Linh had noticed too, as she shared a conspiracy grin with Sophie.

Tam tilted his head back to glare at them.

Sophie tried to stifle a giggle at Biana's obliviousness but failed.

Biana shut the door with her shoulder and frowned at Sophie.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing." Linh answered innocently.

Biana looked at her suspiciously but dropped the topic.

"This time I'll give mine to Sophie, Sophie to Linh, and Linh to me. Alright?"

Both girls nodded wearily and passed their's to whoever Biana assigned them.

Biana's scroll read:

 _Matches for Biana Vacker_

 _Tam Song_

 _Elis Heks_

 _Wilian Yhu_

 _Dexter Alvin Dizznee_

 _Zachary Vandor Pielis_

 _Friander Weldon_

 _Phyllis Ankhor_

 _Keefe Sencen_

 _Tylar Zhyd Meylerd_

 _Buine Redek_

Sophie grinned. Tam was Biana's number one, she was sure that Linh would tell her brother that. Everyone knew that Tam liked Biana, well that is everyone except for Biana. But everyone also knew that Biana liked Keefe, except for Keefe.

"So Biana," she said casually, "which guy are you hoping to ask you to dance at your Winnowing Gala?"

Biana actually seemed to take the question seriously.

"Keefe would be my first choice. But don't you dare tell him that! And if he didn't ask me, then I would pick Tam."

Linh tensed up.

"My twin is your second choice?" She asked slowly.

"Well yeah." Biana replied flippantly.

"And haven't you noticed that Keefe has no romantic feelings for you at all? The only girl he cares about is Sophie! Haven't you realised that?"

Biana broke the stunned silence that came after.

"I just need time to get over him. Besides..." She looked over at Sophie. "...Sophie doesn't like Keefe, she would date him if I were over him."

When Sophie shot her a glare, she raised her hands up defensively.

"I wouldn't mind that much if she did, but you know..." She broke off, looking at her feet.

"I know that. I wish you would give him a chance, Tam looks at you with this sickenly adoring gaze. Like, it's endearing but I suffer from second-hand embarrassment from that."

Biana cracked a smile at that.

"We'll see. Anywhooooo, I have a plan for Sophie here. Keefe'll be part of it since Dex is basically your cousin, and Tam's like your brother-"

Sophie interuppted.

" _Keefe_ is like my brother too."

"Well _we_ know that, but Fitz doesn't so Keefe works."

Sophie had a very bad feeling about this so-called "great" plan. Very bad. If Biana mentioned anything else about Fitz being in the plan, then she wou-

"My _wonderful_ plan will get her long-time crush to fall for her."

She completely ignored Sophie's shriek of 'BIANA YOU ARE SO SO DEAD!'

"Who?" Linh asked curiously.

Biana grinned all kinds of evil.

"Why Fitz of course. My plan will ensure that Fitz will turn head-over-heels for her."

Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope."


End file.
